1. Field
The following description relates to a cleaning robot and a remote controller included therein, and more particularly, to a cleaning robot moving to a position indicated by a remote controller, and the remote controller included therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cleaning robot is an apparatus that automatically cleans a cleaning area by suctioning foreign substances, such as dust accumulated on a floor, while navigating the cleaning area without a user's manipulation. That is, the cleaning robot cleans the cleaning area while navigating the cleaning area.
In a case of a conventional cleaning robot, when a user wanted to clean a particular location first within the cleaning area, the user had to directly check a position of the cleaning robot and move the cleaning robot to the particular location using a remote controller.
However, the user had to find the cleaning robot when the user did not know the position of the cleaning robot, and it was difficult for the user to find the cleaning robot when the cleaning robot was cleaning under a sofa or a bed.
In addition, there was an inconvenience of requiring the user to manipulate the navigation of the cleaning robot using the remote controller to move the cleaning robot to the particular location.
In addition, recently, a study on a method of moving a cleaning robot to a particular location without the above inconvenience is vigorously being carried out.